Wizardale
by mochiface
Summary: 8th year fic. Relationship dramas. AU where Cedric lived and goes on to date Harry. But a blond slytherin throws a spanner into the cogs of their relationship. Lust and hurt and longing and confusion.
1. Part 1: 1 to 100 real quick

**Hiya Mochi here, just wrote this up real quick so might have some mistakes but who knows when I'll fix them. 8th yr fic, AU where Cedric Diggory didn't die in GoF and in the summer after the war he and Harry end up becoming super close and dating.****I don't own any of these characters and this is purely for entertainment. **

**UPDATE 13 August 2020: edited this a bit to hopefully make it better?**

* * *

**Part 1: 1 to 100 real quick **

Harry opened his front door at 12 Grimmauld Place, wearing old jeans and a baggy painting shirt, flecks of white paint through his dark hair. There on his front step was a thick pile of letters. Scooping them up he retreated back into the dark entryway, closing the door behind him.

"No, nope, no. No, no. Nope. Not a chance." Harry flicked letter after letter from reporters, gossip columns and newspapers directly into his recycling without opening one. The stack of mail diminished until Harry had three letters left. One was from Hermione, of course, as she wrote Harry often, sometimes twice a week. Harry put hers on the table, turning over the next envelope. He smiled at it, just the name printed on the return address sparking excitement in him. He then paused when he read the final letter, his smile falling away.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had never before offered an eighth year of tuition. However in the wake of the war, it was deemed necessary for all the students whose education was interrupted for more than a year.

Owls had been sent out, carrying letters encouraging every student in that year group to return and get the last year of education that was taken away from them. Many could not return to the place where they had endured so much trauma, while others felt they would be able to face it.

Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts a week in advance, at the request of Professor McGonagall. It turns out she was particularly worried about him and wanted to discuss a great many things before term began.

When the day came when all the other students would arrive Harry was beyond relieved. He missed his friends and was quite frankly tired of the heavy conversations he was having daily with Professor McGonagall.

Harry ran out to the courtyard to greet Cedric, jumping on him. Laughing in his laid back way Cedric caught Harry's legs, holding him up as Harry wrapped them around his waist. Harry leaned back, to look at Cedric with a huge smile and then kissed him.

"I missed you!" Harry said, squeezing Cedric's face and pressing another kiss on his lips.

Cedric grinned. "Me too." And reciprocated with a longer kiss.

The pair had felt connected by fate ever since the horrifying finale of the Triwizard Tournament where Harry had just managed to divert a killing curse away from Cedric, which rebounded in such a way that left Cedric stunned and unable to move while Harry was forced to take part in the resurrection of Voldemort to his full power. When Harry engaged in a duel with the Dark Lord, Cedric called out to Harry that he could do it. Knowing that Cedric was alive and believed in him gave Harry the strength he needed to let go of the spell he was fighting with and get them both to safety.

In the summer after Voldemort was defeated, Cedric and Harry got even closer and began to date.

Back to the present, across the courtyard from Harry and Cedric, Draco Malfoy had watched their interaction with disbelief. His stomach felt all knotted up and he entered the castle before he had to witness any more PDA between Diggory and the Saviour of the wizarding world.

Over Cedric's shoulder Harry could see some of their friends arriving in groups amongst other students he didn't know very well. He jumped down from where he was wrapped around Cedric's hips and stood facing the entrance to the courtyard where crowds of students were filing in. Cedric slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and waved at the group.

Hermione and Ron were holding hands and with them was Ginny, Neville, Luna and Cho.

Neville waved back enthusiastically and almost dropped the huge plant pot he was carrying.

Luna had cut her hair really short and was looking incredibly healthy compared to the last time Harry had seen her.

Cho's hair had changed too, dyed a pastel lilac, which Harry thought suited her.

Hermione and Ron looked the same as ever, except maybe less awkward now that they were a couple and the tension that had been building for years was gone.

As they all approached Harry happily took them all in, feeling optimistic about this new chapter in all their lives. He met eyes with Ginny, who of the group seemed the most changed. She looked more mature, more like a grown woman. Taller than all of them except Cedric, she was strong, glamorous and yet somehow still goofy. Her dead-straight, red hair had gotten darker and richer and she wore it in a high ponytail. She gave Harry a token smile, which he returned. It was strange between them since they broke up but they were trying at least to be friends again.

Everyone chimed 'hello' to each other, and there was a flurry of hugs. They small talked about how weird it was to be back at Hogwarts but how nice it felt already. They shared snippets of their holidays with each other, though there wasn't much to say. For them all it had been more a period of mourning more than anything. Luckily there wasn't time for them to run out of positive things to talk about as everyone was starting to head into the Great Hall.

There were not a lot of new students this year, it would be a few years yet before some wizarding parents felt comfortable that the world was safe enough again for their kids to go to Hogwarts.

But the first years that were there were welcomed more heartily and warmly than ever before into their assigned houses.

The evening was terribly sombre in parts, with the reality of the deaths of many classmates, teachers and family members of everyone present. Professor McGonagall, as new Headmaster, acknowledged the tragedy and pain, but invited hope into everyone's hearts and the possibility of healing together.

"That was intense," Hermione said as they walked to their common room afterwards.

Harry, Ron and Cedric agreed, feeling too emotionally exhausted to say much.

Cedric squeezed Harry's hand when they reached the point where they would part ways, and they hugged and kissed goodnight without a word.

Harry caught up to Hermione and Ron and slung his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's have a good year," he said. And they agreed.

* * *

A few weeks into the term, people were settling in. Though to many it was still surreal to be back at Hogwarts, learning spells and potions and history after being in a war just six months ago, the normality was grounding.

Harry wasn't struggling with being back, but he was struggling with recurring nightmares. He'd had nightmares for years but he had hoped that the end of the war and with Voldemort dead, he might finally get some peaceful sleep. No such luck.

With his position as a Prefect he finally had a legitimate reason to be wandering the castle at night, though he'd be doing that regardless of whether he was allowed to or not.

He wandered around, keeping his lit wand low as to not disturb the paintings too much.

As he approached a corner he saw light emanating from around it and a hushed commotion. He approached and called out in his Prefect voice. "Hey, what's going on?" The light went out. Harry quickly turned the corner and increased his Lumos charm to fill the corridor. Paintings grumbled and covered their faces from the bright light while a figure in pyjamas that was trying to sneak away was brought into full view. The figure turned around and glared at Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry said, instantly suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business, Potter," Malfoy said coldly.

Harry tapped his wand against his metal Prefect badge he had pinned to his hoodie. "It is my business as a Prefect," Harry said and cringed internally at the irony of this situation considering the countless times he snuck around the castle over the years.

"I'm just having a walk," Malfoy huffed. He looked at the wall and frowned. "I can't sleep."

Harry lowered his wand, taking pity on Malfoy. He knew what that was like all too well, and it was why he himself was wandering the castle in the middle of the night.

"Me too," Harry said, and tried to give him an understanding smile. Malfoy looked at him in surprise.

"So can I go?" Malfoy said with a scowl returning to his face.

Harry thought about it, with half a mind to let Malfoy keep wandering around.

"How about we walk for a bit together and then I'll escort you back to your dormitory," Harry suggested. "I'll vouch for you if we run into anyone else, and I'll know you're not getting into any trouble if I take you back myself."

Draco's face screwed up a little, considering it. "Fine," he said. "It's not as though I really have a choice, is it."

Harry smiled almost apologetically. "Not really. But it's called a compromise."

Draco huffed.

They began wandering together in silence, Harry lighting the way very dimly with his wand. Draco was glad it was dark, as he felt extremely hot and knew his face was bright red.

They climbed a staircase and it moved. Then they went down another and found themselves in an open part of the corridor. It was a cold night, the crispness of the air making the stars extra clear in the sky. They stopped to look at them, both leaning on the stone ledges in the open arches.

A few minutes passed and then Malfoy started to shiver so Harry led them back inside.

"What were you doing when I found you in the corridor?" Harry asked, breaking the long silence between them.

Malfoy's expression was closed off.

"I heard you talking or something," Harry pushed.

"Oh that," Draco dismissed. He flourished his hand a little.

"The paintings were annoyed with my light. Complaining about it as I walked past, so I was telling them to shut up."

Harry laughed, not expecting that at all. Harry had wanted to give Malfoy a chance this year, knowing what he did about his circumstances but it was harder than said than done to change the perception he'd held for so long about Malfoy. That the boy was a conniving snake, up to no good at all times. To imagine him in a situation Harry himself had been in before was so strange. Even more strange was the sudden feeling of connection Harry felt to Malfoy through a tiny shared experience.

"Something funny here I don't see, Potter?"

"Nothing really," Harry smiled warmly. "Just wasn't expecting that." Malfoy's gut twisted at the sight of Harry's uninhibited smile.

"What were you expecting, Potter? I was sneaking around to kill someone?" His tone was so harsh it wiped Harry's smile clean off his face.

Harry frowned, stopped in his tracks. "Of course not," he said, hurt by the accusation.

"But it's not as though you've been the poster boy of trustworthiness in the past," Harry shot back.

Malfoy's eyes flashed with anger and he lunged at Harry. Caught by surprise, Harry didn't have a tight enough hold on his wand and he fumbled with it for a moment before it fell out of his hand. He cursed as it clattered to the floor. Draco pinned him against the wall, gripping the collar of Harry's hoodie. Draco's mouth was tensely shut and he breathed like an angry bull from his nose.

"You're angry because I'm right," Harry said, knowing it was stupid to provoke him but wanting to exert some control over the situation. He clenched his eyes shut as Draco pulled him forward and then slammed him back against the wall. Pain radiated from the back of his head.

Harry was suddenly acutely aware of how much taller Draco was than him, and how much stronger he seemed to be.

Harry tried to wrench Malfoy's arms off him but Malfoy was so rigid with rage he couldn't budge him. A drop of Malfoy's sweat dropped onto Harry's lower lip which he instinctively licked away. Malfoy's attention was captured as Harry's tongue took the droplet then returned between his soft lips.

Malfoy's mouth opened slightly and he began to breathe differently than before. Harry noticed as Malfoy's eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth and back again. The energy between them was changing. A stirring began in Harry's abdomen and he began to enjoy the feeling of being held against the wall. Harry leaned forward but Draco pushed him back even harder, his previously rage-filled expression was quickly changing to confusion.

Harry looked into Malfoy's grey eyes, which were in turn searching his. Malfoy's grip began to loosen. At the loss of constraint, Harry lunged forward, crushing his lips against Draco's. Draco melted into Harry as they kissed, feeling an intense catharsis at being connected this way.

Draco's grip returned tighter on Harry's shirt front and used that to pull him towards him now rather than hold him back. He crashed his lips hard against Harry's and Harry reciprocated equally needily.

Harry spun them around and pressed Draco into the wall now, their teeth clashing and tongues all over the place. Their breathing was rough, and their hands searching each other's bodies, feeling the shape of their forms over their clothes.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, making Harry more frenzied. He slipped a hand under Malfoy's silk pyjama shirt and ran it up his body, feeling Malfoy quiver at the touch. To Draco's dismay, Harry tore his lips away from his. He leaned down, lifting the hem of Draco's shirt to expose his abdomen and kissed the hot skin there. Draco gasped.

Harry looked up at Draco as he pushed his shirt up higher with his nose and kissed up Draco's body. Draco felt weak, his legs were barely holding and his blood was rushing to his groin. Without warning, Draco's foot slipped and he lost balance. He crashed to the ground, his chest hitting Harry in the face.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Malfoy apologized, reaching for Harry's head.

"I'm fine," Harry whispered breathily, and took the opportunity of Draco sitting on the ground to straddle his lap.

Draco groaned as Harry's crotch made contact with his and Harry captured his lips again in another hot kiss. Both of them were in pyjama pants so there was very little fabric between their hard cocks. Harry started to rock against Draco's as they continued to explore their mouths.

A rhythm formed, both rocking into each other and massaging kisses. At some point their lips disconnected as they dry humped, not being able to focus on both actions at once. Harry couldn't help but moan repeatedly and the more he did the more frenzied Draco became, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him down to grind harder into him. Harry felt himself getting close and pressed one more deep kiss into Draco's mouth as his abdomen flooded with heat and pleasure. Draco moaned softly. They shuddered together as they came, breath hitching and bodies going tense before becoming relaxed.

Harry stayed seated on Malfoy's lap, with his arms around Malfoy's shoulders, melting into the boy beneath him. Their breathing returned to normal and still they stayed there like that, not moving to look at each other, not wanting to break the moment just yet.

Harry's heart was beginning to twist in his chest as he came to realise what he'd just done. Cheated on Cedric. With Malfoy of all people. The pleasure of the encounter started to seep away and was replaced with a deep regret. Harry felt disgusted with himself. The wetness in his pants that had been comfortable, now felt dirty and the warmth of Draco's arms around him was burning shame into him.

Harry climbed off Draco, finding it hard to look at the other boy's face. When he saw it he felt even more conflict inside. Draco looked content and shy and happy. Harry stood up abruptly and so Draco got up too.

"Potter…" Malfoy said tenderly, trying to discern what Harry's expression was. He reached for Harry's face. Harry turned his head away from the touch and Draco jerked his hand back as though it had been burned.

Moments ago Harry had been so passionate and warm but now he was completely closed off, icy.

"I have to go," Harry managed with a pained expression. And away he went, marooning Draco alone in the corridor with a slew of conflicting feelings crashing inside him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed leave a review! I'll write more soon! **


	2. Part 2: Consequences?

**Updated this with all errors hopefully fixed. **

* * *

**Part 2: Consequences?**

Cedric knew something was up with Harry all day. He was distant and would hardly make eye contact with him. In the afternoon Harry passed Cedric a note in class asking him to meet up that night in Harry's room. By the evening, Cedric was quite worried and dreaded what Harry needed to talk about.

They sat for a long time on the sofa in Harry's Prefect bedroom. Harry wouldn't look at Cedric still and Cedric was afraid.

"Harry," Cedric said concernedly. "Whatever it is, please just tell me."

"I hooked up with Malfoy," Harry said, staring straight ahead still.

"Oh..kay…" Cedric's posture changed from slouching on the sofa to sitting up. Harry had his full undivided attention. Cedric breathed deeply, trying to calm the churning in his stomach and the rising tightness in his chest.

Harry forced himself to look at Cedric, afraid of what he would see. He couldn't discern any conclusive emotions from his boyfriend's unsettled expression.

"Say something," Harry whispered, barely able to make a sound at all.

"I'm trying to figure out how I feel right now." Cedric said.

He tried to think about this new information but his thoughts whirling around his head too fast to process.

"Do you want to break up?" Harry asked, keeping his tone neutral.

That snapped Cedric right out of his disoriented state. "No, of course not!" he cried out, with absolute certainty and surprise. "Why? Do you?"

Harry's eyes betrayed the turmoil he was trying to hide from Cedric..

"No, I don't want to. It meant nothing and I immediately regretted it! But I've betrayed you, I thought you would want to end things with me." Harry's words were dripping in desperation. The thought of losing Cedric was too painful to imagine.

Cedric sat in thoughtful silence, studying Harry's face and his fidgeting hands. Then he looked to the fireplace. The flames licked away at the last log on the fireplace and faintly crackled.

After some thought, Cedric spoke finally.

"Harry, I really like you. And I'm glad you told me what you did. Things like this happen, and the fact that you're honest with me just confirms what I already know about you. You are a good person." He raised his hand gently to Harry's face and Harry leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "And if you still want me," Cedric said, with a pause that prompted Harry to open his eyes. "... I'm yours."

"I don't understand," Harry said quietly. "How are you not angry right now?"

"Because I'm not a jealous person, Harry. I trust you, and I know what we have is real."

Overwhelmed by a swell of affection for the boy in front of him, Harry surged forward to press his lips to Cedric's. They parted slowly as Harry leaned back to take in Cedric's expression. Cedric put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him back to him. They kissed in a passionate, desperate way, slowly but deeply. Cedric gently lay Harry back on the couch and continued to kiss him. Soon it wasn't just a kiss, they devoured each other.

Cedric began to loosen Harry's tie. Still connected at their lips, Harry's hand joined Cedric's and he ripped the untied tie out from his collar and dropped it over the back of the sofa. Cedric grinned in his lazy sexy way and started to kiss down Harry's neck, savouring each taste of Harry's skin.

"Is this weird, to do this after I just told you that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"I don't think so," Cedric said, still kissing Harry's neck. Then he sat up, pausing for a moment. "Do you think my reaction is weird?"

"I think you're very understanding, and clearly like you said, you aren't a jealous person. But yes I do think it a bit odd. But I'm not complaining. I feel even closer to you right now.." Harry gently pulled Cedric back down to him. "And I want you more than I ever have."

Cedric grinned and started to unbutton Harry's shirt. He would unbutton one button on Harry's school shirt and then kiss the newly exposed skin, open another, kiss, and repeated that until Harry's shirt was completely unbuttoned. By that time Harry was giggling as Cedric kissed and licked at his abdomen.

"Hey! That tickles!" Harry said, feeling Cedric's wavy brown hair trailing over his skin.

"Does it now?" Cedric teased, looking up at Harry devilishly. Still making eye contact, Cedric unbuttoned Harry's trousers and unzipped them. Harry lifted his pelvis to allow Cedric to pull them down and off. Even in the low light of the room, Harry's need was obvious.

Cedric mouthed at Harry's hardness over the grey fabric of his boxer briefs, blowing hot air against it. Harry squirmed and groaned slightly at the sweet pleasure of the heat. He pulled at the waistband of Harry's grey boxer briefs, exposing the start of Harry's trail of hair, and nuzzled into it. Then he put Harry out of his misery and released his aching cock from his underwear. He took it into his mouth, tasting Harry and feeling his own hardness straining in his trousers. Cedric moaned around Harry's cock and Harry moaned in return, thrusting slightly into Cedric's mouth.

Harry was already in such a state, that as Cedric licked and sucked, he came in no time at all. Cedric pulled away and Harry spilled all over his thighs and abdomen, moaning at the release.

After Harry's breathing returned to normal and he came back to his senses he opened his eyes and saw Cedric sitting back on his haunches, looking at him and palming his own erection through his trousers.

"Let me," Harry offered, reaching out. But Cedric nudged his chest back to lay down again.

"Stay just like that," Cedric told Harry, loving everything about how he looked right now. A warm tint to his face and lips, a sheen of sweat on his body and hair wet and curly from it. His underpants halfway down his thighs and his now soft dick resting in the semen that covered his crotch and abdomen.

Nodding, Harry watched as Cedric reached for his own hard cock and began to stroke it slowly while raking his eyes over Harry's post orgasm state.

It was one of the most erotic things Harry had even witnessed, his boyfriend coming undone masturbating to him. Harry sensually trailed his fingers through the cum on his abdomen and painted it up his body as he watched Cedric get closer and closer.

Then with a sneaky glint in his eye, Harry suddenly sat up and lurched forward, grabbing Cedric's butt, thrusting Cedric's entire length into his willing mouth. It was hot and soft and wet.

"Fuck," Cedric gasped out, trembling.

The surprise and intensity sent him quickly over the edge. With a groan Cedric was flooded with pleasure. His body and breath shuddered as he came hard into Harry's thirsty mouth.

* * *

Against school rules, Draco Malfoy was out after dark again. This time he was flying.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't relax, couldn't hardly breathe he was so anxious. The only friends he had didn't even feel like friends anymore, and didn't care to talk about classwork with Draco, let alone listen to how he was feeling. Desperate for something… Some relief, he'd gone out to the Quidditch pitch to fly.

After some time of zooming around the sky at top speed, Draco surprisingly felt significantly better.

He came down to land and as his feet touched the ground and he returned to gravity, so did all the thoughts come rushing back to weigh him down as well.

Why had that happened? Why did Potter leave? Why couldn't Draco do one thing right in his goddamn life?

Draco let out a painful sound. He was holding everything inside with no outlet, and it was overflowing now.

"Argh for Merlin's sake, give me a break!" Malfoy cried out, pleading with the whole universe to lessen his struggle. He fell to his knees and sat like that for a long time.

He felt absolutely, unequivocally, alone.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked Cedric. He felt so uncertain about the situation. He was happy things seemed to be good between them, but couldn't fathom how they could be good. He was used to stuff blowing up in his face; especially when it came to people he loved, Harry was all too familiar with loss.

"Honestly, I'm more surprised than anything. Malfoy? Really?" he teased.

"Shove off," Harry said, playfully pushing him, but Cedric laughed and pulled him in closer to kiss his forehead.

Harry pressed himself even closer into the embrace, smiled into Cedric's chest, then turned his head to rest sideways, staring at the dying embers of the fireplace. They lay there a while. Harry's eyes zoned out of focus. Thoughts of Malfoy filtered into his mind and his expression changed to one of less certainty.

* * *

That weekend was the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Both teams were so equally matched that the game was drawn out. Neither Slytherin or Ravenclaw's seekers were able to follow the snitch for more than ten seconds before losing it again. Needless to say, it was a frustrating game to watch. But it had some incredible tension as well, because just when one team seemed to be getting ahead, the other side rose up again.

Harry and Cedric sat together with Ron, Hermione and Luna. Luna, true to form, was dressed in a huge handsewn Raven head, decorated with blue strips of fabric and a big sharp shiny beak that had almost taken out three people's eyes already.

Thoughts of Malfoy infiltrated Harry's brain again and he wondered if he was watching the game.

Draco was watching, but he couldn't face an entire Quidditch match sitting with his so-called friends as they made horrible remarks with every breath they took. The masochist that he was, he chose another place to sit that was just as painful, but in a different way. He found a seat in the stand that Harry Potter and his friends had chosen. He felt drawn to Harry more than ever before and couldn't resist any opportunity to see him or be near him.

Draco didn't watch the game persay. All he could focus on was Potter and Diggory five rows in front of him, laughing, whispering in each other's ears. Harry's scarf kept coming undone in the wind and Cedric fixed it for the sixth time and Draco rolled his eyes. He had a sickening, twisted feeling of jealousy coming from his stomach and rising in his throat like bile.

Draco desperately wanted to tell Diggory what Harry had done that night in the corridor with him. He wanted to make a scene. Ruin the intimacy between the pair. But as much as he thought that would make him feel better, he was truly making an effort to change as a person this year, and he had enough sense to know that making trouble with Potter and his cronies was a bad move. The credentials between them, as leaders in the fight against The Dark Lord, meant they had more say in Draco's future than he himself had. It was only due to Harry, after all, that Draco was allowed to walk free and return to Hogwarts in the first place.

He hoped the entire game that Potter would turn around and see him, but he never did. When the game finally ended, with Slytherin winning by a mere 10 points, it was Cedric who noticed Draco at the back of the stand. He had stood up with Harry and was telling him how cute he looked all bundled up like that, when he saw past Harry's head: Draco, sitting alone and watching them.

Making eye contact with Malfoy, Cedric smiled and leaned in to whisper something in Harry's ear. He then leant down again to give Harry a kiss. Then he put his arm around Harry's shoulder and they walked out of the stand together.

* * *

**Oh no so much angsty. R****eview please! Gives me the motivation to keep going! **


	3. Part 3: Rift

**Part 3: Rift**

Cedric was more affectionate than ever, and that was a high bar. Harry lost himself in it and tried to forget about the confusing feelings that stirred deep inside him.

Draco could hardly bear to see the two of them, over at their table during meals. Harry would instinctively lean into Cedric even when they were chatting away with their friends. It twisted awfully in his chest, but still he couldn't make himself sit on the other side of the table, couldn't turn his back to it.

When Draco was distracted, Harry occasionally stole a glance at him, during meals or classes. He looked sad. There wasn't a better way to put it.

As guilty as it made him feel, Harry ignored Malfoy. The touch they shared faded into the shadows, following him around but always out of sight.

* * *

"What's on your mind these days?" Cedric asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied.

Cedric brushed some of Harry's overgrown hair out of his face.

"Lately I've noticed you'll be right here and then you'll be miles away. I've been wondering if something is the matter?"

"I'm fine," Harry laughed unconvincingly.

"Are you not happy with me?"

"Of course I am!" Harry cried out, but Cedric's face looked dubious. He didn't want to lie to him. "I'm… just feeling a bit confused."

Cedric's expression was sad.

"Do you want to…"

"-No!" Harry kissed him. "I don't want to break up, Ced."

Cedric pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"I was going to ask… if maybe we should take a break." It pained him to say the words.

"What's the difference?" Harry whispered shakily.

Tears pricked in Harry's eyes. He was so afraid of this. And so angry at himself for making this happen. Why couldn't things stay the same for once in his goddamn life. As soon as he gets close to happiness, it slips away.

"I just feel like you're slipping away," Cedric said, echoing Harry's unspoken thoughts.

"I'm not, I'm right here," Harry pressed another soft kiss to Cedric's lips. He stared into his eyes, desperate for Cedric to see him, see how much he needed him. "I'm right here with you."

* * *

Cedric made his way down the busy main street of Hogsmeade, slightly dishevelled in his lateness. He spied Harry through the crowd, waiting for him. Harry hadn't seen him yet. He was looking dreamy, a blush to his face and a slight smile. He was admiring something.

Cedric followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. Across the way, his gaze reached someone dressed nicely in a dark coat and an emerald green scarf.

Malfoy. A discomfort rose up in Cedric's throat. He looked back to Harry, and Harry's eyes found Cedric's finally. But it was too late. Cedric turned to leave back the way he came.

"Cedric, what's the matter?" Harry chased after him. He grabbed his arm. "What happened?"

Cedric stopped. He didn't want to have this conversation. If they didn't talk about it, it wasn't real. But he couldn't live in that fantasy for long.

"Hey, talk to me," Harry soothed.

"You said it didn't mean anything to you, but it did."

Harry's stomach dropped. So did his face. "What?"

"I just want you to be honest with me, Harry. You're miles away when you're with me, and that's understandable! With all you've been through… But it's not that, is it?"

"I don't understand…" Harry said, but he did.

"Maybe we _should _take a break."

"Don't say that," Harry whispered.

"I don't know, Harry, this is getting too painful. I want to give you everything… and I want everything from you. But you can't give that to me..."

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I hate this. I hate hurting you."

"Harry," Cedric cupped Harry's face with his hands gently. "If this… if _I'm _not enough for you, we can't keep doing this. It's not fair on me..." he kissed Harry's forehead tenderly. "And it's not fair on you."

Tears were running freely down Harry's cheeks now.

The world felt like it was crumbling all around him. His heart was in agony. It was happening again, another loved one leaving him. Harry reached out for Cedric's hands. Weakly he pleaded with Cedric.

"Please…"

Cedric's brow furrowed, his face crumpled with pain.

"I just... need to think, Harry," Cedric said. He sounded pained. "And you need to figure out what you want."

Harry let go of Cedric's hands, and they fell to his side like deadweights. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat and nodded, trying to hold back the raging storm inside him.

* * *

The next morning Harry scuffled in late to potions, bleary eyed and blotchy face from crying, taking a seat at the back of the classroom. Slughorn gave him a look but continued with the lesson. The old potion master was still lenient with Harry.

Draco stewed over this, as he had just been lectured by Slughorn for being late himself. Potter was untouchable.

It was double potions: two hours of torture for Harry. With each passing minute he wished he'd gone against his outstanding moral fibre and skived off instead. It took every atom of his being to not absolutely lose it and break down, but in a way he was glad he was forced to keep it together.

After an eternity Slughorn dismissed the class, and just as Harry and Draco were about to escape, he called out to them.

"Oh Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter; since you both were late, you can spend this afternoon cleaning the cauldrons and doing a stocktake of my storeroom."

Draco scowled but said nothing, annoyed about the punishment but silently triumphant that Potter wasn't getting off scot-free like he usually did. Harry looked as though he was about to argue his case, but then gave up moments later, accepting his fate before saying a thing.

They started cleaning up in silence once Slughorn left. Draco made it a full five minutes before he couldn't hold back anymore. "I would have thought they'd have passed a law against The Savior ever having to serve detention," he commented snidely.

"If you'd take your head out of your arse for one moment you'd have noticed I'm not up for this today, Malfoy." Harry bit out tiredly.

"Can't bear to chat with one of your lowly subjects?"

"For fucks sake," Potter hissed under his breath. He tried to focus his anger on the cauldron he was cleaning; his scrubbing getting faster and more aggressive.

Draco shut up for all of two minutes before he noticed tears running silently down Harry's face as he cleaned.

"What's wrong with you?..." Draco approached him.

Harry laughed sardonically into his hands and then looked up at Draco. "I'm fucking sad, Malfoy."

Draco was taken aback for a moment, but after burying his empathy, he scoffed. "What could you possibly have to be sad about?"

"You have a very warped sense of how my life is, Malfoy."

"From what I've seen, things turn out great for you no matter what you do. You break the rules, run into danger without hesitation, hardly put effort into your studies… Mess around with people… And there you are, unscathed, a hero. The _Golden _boy." Draco spat out in distaste. He'd said a bit more than he meant to but nothing to do about it now.

"Try to deny it, Potter. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong." Harry said firmly, anger rising up inside him. Malfoy, along with most of the wizarding world, had no clue about his life. His trials and measly achievements had been blown out of proportion and glamorised by the newspapers. Every day Harry lived with the truth that he'd barely scraped by and the memory of every life he failed to save.

"Things turned to shit. Every. Damn. Time! But no one likes to hear about that part, do they?! Everyone loves to talk about the victories but they can't hear when you tell them the defeats!" Harry yelled. "And here it is again, turning to shit!"

"Everything was fine," Harry whispered shakily. "... but you ruined everything! Why couldn't I just forget about you!"

"I'm used to it by now, I ruin most things."

Draco was trying to stay composed. But his pulse was racing at the implication that Harry couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Yes. You do," Harry agreed venomously. "Now you've gone and ruined the only thing I had left." Harry stared at the cauldron in front of him. Then he turned on his heels and ran from the classroom.

Maybe, Harry began to think, this was how it was meant to be. His entire life had been ruled by prophecy and destiny so why should it be any different now? Perhaps his existence was nothing more than some sad little paragraph in the pages of the universe that read '_he would be alone_'. Alone and miserable. Malfoy wondered the same about himself.

* * *

**oh no am I just too mean to these boyz **


	4. Part 4: The Cauldron Boils Over

**Slight smut and fluff be here (after my longass author's note)**

**TL:DR and her transphobia won't stop us queers from making hp as gay as it should have been**

Ahh I keep meaning to do this lil note here. I just wanted to say this to any hp fans reading my stuff, who have been hurt by of poop-rollling and her transphobia and tbh general poopiness... I am here for you. It's sad to have the creator of a world that so many of us have found comfort, and a sense of belonging in, make such awful and hurtful comments and actions. I have believed for a long time that although she wrote the books, it is us, the fans that made it what it is today - she is nothing without us. I respect the people who can no longer read the books and feel broken hearted, I too feel a slight disconnect. But in a way I work through this weird time by writing even gayer shit every day. I have a genderqueer fic called **Witches, Wizards and something new **that I'm working on and it feels good to 'queer it up' in sort of rebellion. Harry potter has always been something that calmed me down, made me feel better when I was sad, or allowed me to cry when I needed to. It's not a perfect piece of fiction, far from it, but here I am still finding joy in that world and that's okay too.

* * *

**Part 4: The Cauldron Boils Over ( or 'the boiling point of a love potion')**

Harry had just placed his glasses on his bedside table when there was a knock on his door. Slightly annoyed, he picked them up again and lit his lamp.

He opened the door.

"I don't know why I'm here," Draco immediately said.

Harry didn't know what to say. He was torn between slamming the door in Malfoy's face or pulling him inside to snog his ridiculous prattish face.

"Actually, no, screw that. I'm here because you're an arse."

Harry's dumb brain was immediately like '_draco has a nice arse'_. He tried to shake the thought, and actually listen to the boy in front of him.

"You did _that_," Draco gestured out the door, and Harry knew he meant the night in the corridor. "And then you pretend nothing happened. Actually you say _I _ruined things between you and Diggory. And you're just..." Draco gestured to all of Harry. "I just want to know why. What kind of game is this?" Draco was trying to play this cool but his voice was getting small and he could hardly breathe.

"I know what I am, how I've been. I'm nasty, mean, bad-tempered. We've never seen eye-to-eye. I've hated you since we met. I've done… unforgivable things." He closed his eyes, eyebrows clenched with the effort of keeping tears back. When he opened them, Harry noticed his wet eyelashes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.

"Shut up, Potter. Just listen." Pause. Breathe. Shakily Draco continued. "I know how I am," he reiterated. "But I'm still a person. I'm trying to be different." Silent tears began to overflow from Draco's eyes. He wiped them away immediately, angry at them for betraying his feelings, and composed himself.

Draco looked Harry dead in the eyes. "You hurt me," he said.

Without a thought about the inappropriate timing, and _possible _misreading of the mood, Harry pulled Draco into his room and kissed him firmly.

Draco shoved him away, hurt and confusion evident on his face. He put his fingers to his lips, feeling them as he regarded Harry.

"What the fuck?" He said. In a way he was asking himself the same thing.

Harry looked equally confused about his own actions. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He chastised himself. _I'm a fucking maniac._

"I- I'm sorry," Harry choked out, his face bright red. "I don't know why I did that."

Draco's face was unreadable now; not a scowl, not confused… Just grey eyes threatening to bore a path right to Harry's soul. Without a word, Draco closed the door. The room buzzed with their magic. They felt it between them, like the energy between two magnets being held apart. As Draco moved towards Harry the pull was stronger, until they were inches from each other.

Draco placed a chaste kiss upon Harry's lips, breaking the invisible tension between them. Harry sighed, letting go of his breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. His minty toothpaste breath fanned over Draco's face, who closed his eyes to savor it.

He had come here tonight because he couldn't stay away. He needed to see Potter. He wanted to give that bastard a piece of his mind, and hopefully get some answers. _I promise, _he had thought to himself, _after this I'll give up on him. _But Potter's sudden kiss changed everything. Everything clicked and Draco finally realised with great satisfaction that Harry Potter was just as drawn to him as he was to the annoying prat; it had never been one sided. Plans to give up on his crush abandoned, Draco decided to make Harry his: officially.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's again, lightly like he was asking permission this time. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, tasting the remnants of Harry's toothpaste.

Then neither of them could hold back any longer. Their mouths crashed together. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, who did the same, feeling Draco's small frame once again. His lips remembered Draco's from their night in the corridor. Still soft, still devilishly good at kissing.

Harry tried to dominate the kiss, but Draco's mouth fought him. Then he slammed Harry up against the back of the bedroom door. Harry liked the feeling of someone taking control, but was thankful Draco was using less force than he had the first time when he smacked Harry's head in the corridor.

Draco fumbled frustratedly with Harry's buttons before just ripping his bedshirt over Harry's head instead. He kissed down Harry's chest to his navel and then licked a line following the contours of Harry's torso back up with his pointy tongue.

"Is this alright?" He breathed. Harry nodded.

He took to Harry's nipple and Draco was pleasantly surprised by the sound that escaped Harry. He looked up at his face, seeing him panting, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Draco experimented, licking at Harry's nipple, then kissing, then sucking. He tried out the other nipple, similar results.

Harry was moaning softly now, but Draco stopped. Harry opened his eyes to see why, which is all Draco wanted. Once Harry's eyes were on him, Draco grinned and scraped his teeth gently against Harry's now-dark-pink nipple. Harry's face flushed as he watched, the sensation and visual of Draco was just plain _hot._

Draco released Harry's nipple, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Harry still. Quickly he wiped the saliva from his mouth embarrassed, but Harry groaned at the sight and pulled Draco's face up to him to capture his moist lips again.

Harry shivered, and it didn't escape Draco's notice. It was too cold tonight and being almost naked obviously wasn't helping. Draco ran his arms up and down Harry's, feeling his goosebumps. He turned them around and with one finger on Harry's chest, Draco pushed him back towards the bed. When Harry reached the edge he sat down, then per Draco's wordless instruction he lay down. His Gryffindor sheet and duvet was bunched up untidily at the end of the bed. Draco grabbed them, shook them out and then tossed them tidily over Harry like he was tucking him in.

Harry looked amused as he watched Draco. He was also glad of the warmth of his blankets.

Harry adjusted and then pulled back the covers on the other side. "Come here," he invited.

Draco smiled impishly, and slowly lifted the covers from the end of the bed. Like a cat, he crawled under and made his way up from Harry's feet to his body, nuzzling into Harry as he went. Harry giggled as Draco kissed his stomach and his soft hair trailed over his bare skin. When had he stopped with the hair gel, Harry wondered briefly before Draco regained his full attention.

Harry lifted the blankets up when Draco reached his chest, and his blond head popped out. Harry laughed and Draco kissed him. He perched himself on Harry's lap, straddling Harry's hips.

They spent a while sensually exploring each other. Harry tenderly kissed every scar on Draco's abdomen and chest, as though he was apologising with every touch.

The intensity and pace of their exploration started to increase. Harry sat up further, pulling Draco closer against him. Draco then slid back down into Harry's lap again and his arse made contact with something very hard. Harry groaned.

Draco enjoyed the feeling of it hard against his arse, and rocked down on it. His own dick was trapped between their abdomens and he knew Harry could feel how hard it was too.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry breathed onto Malfoy's shoulder before pressing a kiss to his clavicle.

"I agree with the sentiment," Draco mumbled. They kissed again slowly, both rocking into each other as their tongues languidly curled around one another.

It was then that Draco got a wicked idea. He broke free from Harry's lips and crawled backwards under the covers again. Harry leaned back, resting on his elbows, panting slightly and watching what Draco was going to do next.

"Can I?" Draco asked, his hands at Harry's waistband resting on his hips.

"Merlin, yes," Harry shakily replied. He was so turned on, nerves on fire, and just Draco's fingers brushing his skin was amazing.

Draco wasted no time freeing Harry from his pants. He did take a moment to admire the beautiful straining cock in his hand before he wrapped his mouth around the head. Harry moaned, biting his lip at the sheer delicious heat around him. Draco smiled. Having Harry Potter's dick in his mouth was surreal. It was a nice dick, _of course it would be, _thought Draco sardonically even as he admired it. It was hot and silky and so hard. Hard for him! He took Harry further into his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips and licking at the same time. Draco had only done this once before but by the sounds Harry was producing, he was doing a much better job this time.

Draco adjusted his position and started bobbing his head so the head of Harry's cock was thrusting into his cheek. Then he hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder around it. This elicited an even louder moan from Harry.

With a bang Harry's bedroom door suddenly burst open and firelight from the lamps outside flooded into his room. Harry sat up in surprise, with a yell, knee knocking Draco's chest. Draco squirmed under the blankets, glad he hadn't bitten down on Harry's dick when he was startled.

"Harry, are you alright?!" Hermione asked worriedly. She ran to his bedside. "Me and Ron were walking past your room and we heard you calling out."

Harry bunched his blankets up in an attempt to hide Draco's form from his friends. Draco covered his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Sounded like a really bad nightmare, Harry," Ron said sympathetically.

"Oh, that's okay guys," Harry laughed nervously. "I've had _much _worse than this. Thank you, both. Really. But I'm fine. I can handle this." Under the covers Draco sniggered.

Ron acknowledged Harry and made to leave the room, but Hermione had latched onto another thing.

"Oh Harry, you really should wear a pyjama shirt when it's this cold," Hermione scolded him. Harry looked at Ron with desperate, pleading eyes. Ron took pity on him.

"Okay, love, Harry says he's fine." Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, coaxing her away.

"Like he hasn't said that before," Hermione whispered blatantly to Ron, who shrugged at her.

"Okay, well, goodnight, Harry," Hermione said and gave him a peck on his forehead. Harry inwardly cringed, knowing how hot and sweaty he was right now. He could tell Hermione was about to comment on it, but thankfully Ron interrupted before she could.

"We're always here for you, mate. You know that."

Harry nodded gratefully at him. "I know. You too."

They chimed goodnight and turned to leave.

"Night," Harry sung, waving them out until the door shut behind them.

Harry flopped back down with a huge sigh.

Draco came out from under the blankets, breathing in the fresh air. "How sweet, Potter's friends come to tuck him in every night," he drawled. "I might throw up."

"Ha. Ha." Harry said sarcastically, and pushed Draco's head back under the covers.

* * *

Draco woke up first the next morning, surprised he had slept through the night. He turned his head to look at Harry and laughed when he saw what his face looked like when he slept. Hardly sleeping beauty with his mouth open and drooling onto his pillow. But Draco couldn't help but find it adorable. He inwardly groaned. _So this is what I've been reduced to, finding Potter cute when he's drooling like a dog,_ Draco thought. Then he wondered if he should get up, head out before Potter woke up.

They hadn't said much before they fell asleep, just cuddled and kissed. Draco felt like doing that again. He didn't really want to go. Then he thought, _why not,_ and shuffled closer to the sleeping Harry and snuggled into his chest.

Harry snorted as he woke up, feeling wetness against his cheek. He pulled his head back and saw the drool patch on his pillow, slightly grossed out at himself. Then he felt the warmth of someone snuggled against him and he relaxed into them.

"G'morning," he mumbled, kissing the top of Draco's head.

"Smearing your drool all over me?" Draco said, tilting his head to look up at Harry.

"You saw that then," Harry laughed sheepishly.

"Yet for some reason I'm still here," Draco drawled.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, amused by Draco's expression. Draco could have moaned at the feeling of those strong arms around him, but he did have a modicum of self restraint. Harry pressed their lips together. Draco enthusiastically reciprocated, until he felt Harry's lips turn up in a smile.

"What?" Draco sat up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Harry said, but his smile didn't go away.

"I can hurt you," Draco threatened and Harry laughed.

"It's just, you have morning breath," Harry told him good-naturedly. "I didn't expect you would."

"What," Draco blanched at that, ready to flee the bed and the room in horror. How embarrassing.

"I'll go," Draco said, wriggling out of Harry's arms and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hey, why?" Harry called out, reaching out for Draco's hand. "I don't care," he said, tugging at Draco's arm to get him to come back to bed. Draco's posture was rigid. Harry sighed and got up on his hands and knees, crawling up behind where Draco sat on the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, kissing at his neck and making his way round to his cheek.

"I really don't care, Draco," Harry whispered at his ear and Draco shivered, hearing his name coming from Potter's mouth like that. "I just always thought you were above humanly things like having a bit of morning breath," Harry teased lightly, but he did mean it. It was just one of those things that was helping him realise how normal Draco really was.

"And of course your breath smells amazing," Draco muttered, and he turned his face towards Harry. Harry didn't miss a beat capturing Draco's lips again, and he stuck his tongue into Draco's mouth to get across the point that he really didn't care if his breath wasn't minty fresh.

"I didn't have a dick in my mouth last night," Harry said, expecting the glare that he received immediately.

"My god, you're sick!" Draco cried dramatically, pushing Harry roughly back down onto the bed.

"You like it."

Draco straddled Harry, trying to keep up his stern expression of judgement, but Harry's open and silly one was too infectious and a smile twitched at his lips.

"Merlin, help me, I do," Draco admitted before he kissed Harry again. Happily Harry leaned up into the kiss. He put his arms around Draco again and flipped them over, grinning down at Draco cheekily.

"Now shall we dirty my mouth up a bit?" Harry said innocently.

"What," Draco looked up at him, catching on when Harry's eyes flicked down his body then back to meet his eyes.

Draco laughed. "It's only fair," he drawled, holding back a moan as Harry started to kiss and lick down his torso.


End file.
